


With a Side of Apples

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, SwanSong Apple Pie daddy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean won't be the man or father that John Winchester wasn't or at least, that's what he keeps telling himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Side of Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, jumping on the Swan Song train while it's still hot. This is also dedicated to the new season of Supernatural which starts tonight! Pie and beer for everyone!

Ben was picking at his veggies, and Lisa was getting impatient.

Lisa felt trapped sometimes. It was her boys vs. her. However, Dean knew damn well that if Ben didn't eat them he wouldn't grow proper and that's what she wanted for her son. Proper (or as close as she could get, hence Dean taking over as dad which was awesome because he was actually staying around). She gave Dean that look that it was time to flip the coin. Stop being the friend, and step up to the plate to the dad that he said he would be.

Dammit, Dean cursed to himself. What was it with people making him make those fucking promises that they knew that he wouldn't be able to pull through? He loved Ben. He did. Yet, the hunter in him was feeling suffocating. Some days he could barely breath, and some days he slipped, like tonight.

"Eat yer vegetables Sammy,"

"Ben." Ben corrected. "My name is Ben."

Dean shakes his head. As months turn into years, he knows that Lisa has been lying to him. Ben is his son. There is no doubt now. The funny thing is, it's not because he's a mini him. In fact, the reason why Dean calls Ben Sammy so much because he reminds him so much of his baby brother it hurts, and something brings tears to his. He holds them back tonight.

"Right. Sorry Benny."

Lisa sighed. She can see that Dean is breaking. Then again he was never whole, even back in the day. He was just cracking more, slipping into a place she knew she couldn't rescue him from because she didn't know what was going. She could guess easily enough but her logical brain wouldn't let it click. It sounded like something out a horror film or something. If those nightmares he had every night were indeed true, that meant those monsters were real and Ben was in danger. The worst part was that she didn't know how to protect her son from them. Dean did, that was evident. Lisa wondered how much longer he was actually going to last here. Their connection wasn't as strong as it was when he first showed up on her door step. They were dangling on a thin string, and as of late, Lisa's temper was becoming a shorter fuse than she wanted it to be. It was because, though Dean was playing dad, the boyfriend or whatever they were now, that role wouldn't win him an award any time soon.

Dean could actually feel the daggers that Lisa was tossing at him through those dark beautiful eyes (he missed a pair of blue peepers of staring at him with so much admiration that he could no wrong like he was doing now apparently).

"C'mon buddy, ya really should eat those." Dean tried and helped by taking a good helping of his own veggies.

Ben groaned. "I hate broccoli."

Dean laughed. He did too, it was a nasty little veggie, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why Sam had been such a big fan of veggies in the first place. There he went again, back to Sammy, like always. He went quickly back to Ben. "Yeah, but if ya eat 'em, ya git big an strong like me." Dean helped with the tension in the den by pulling out his sexy muscle man pose.

Lisa laughed. Damn Dean Winchester and that arm porn of his. She couldn't wait to get her arms, hands, anything around him. Hell, he was doing good tonight, and he would get extra because she be God damn if Ben wasn't forcing down those vegetables like the good boy he was so he could be like Dean when he grew up. Deep down, she hoped he wouldn't though. She knew the kind of man Dean was, and that was far from the one she wanted Ben to be. Lisa wanted her son to grow up, educated, play a few sports, and if she was lucky she could get him a good college. Send him off to be a doctor or a lawyer. Yeah, that's what she wanted. However, life wasn't a friend, and it was very rare she got what she wanted. She had a bad feeling that Ben would grow up to be exactly like Dean Winchester, just what this world needed. Great.

"I'm done." Ben was finish scarfing.

"Awesome." Dean complimented. "Why don't ya help yer mom with the dishes, and I'll go get desert?"

Ben's eyes lit up. Lisa's didn't. There was something in his tone of voice that really said: "I'm so outta here."

Dean scooted himself out from under the table. "Ice cream and pie?"

"Sounds good." Lisa agreed with a small smile. He kissed her bye before he left and said his goodbye to Ben before he made a bee line for the door.

Lisa hated this part, every time he left, she had to catch her breath. Pray to God or whomever that Dean would come back. She was able to breath again when Dean came back with tubs of different flavored ice cream, all ranging from chocolate to strawberry and the classic apple pie that they all loved.

The temptation to leave was always there. As much as Dean wanted to go, he couldn't. Sammy's promise was a stronghold one, he couldn't break it. It wasn't just Sammy anymore. Dean couldn't just stay for his brother's sake, but for Ben's too. Dean knew what it was like when a father upped and went AWOL. He hated his dad for that, and he didn't want Ben to hate him either. He would show them all that he could do this: that he could be the man, the father that John Winchester wasn't.


End file.
